Always Be My Baby
by deeyach
Summary: BaekYeol - Chanyeol ingin selalu bersama Baekhyun tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, setidaknya untuk kali ini.


**Title : Always Be My Baby**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol  
**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Author : ****Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **

**Warning : OOC | Gaje**

**Other : Terinspirasi dari lagu David Cook - Always Be My Baby **

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

Seoul berselimut gelap malam tanpa setitik bintang, angin pun berhembus dingin. Membuat siapa saja akan mencari kehangatan untuk menyingkirkan dinginnya malam. Di sebuah rumah yang berada di pusat kota, terlihat Baekhyun tengah menatap keluar jendela dengan bersandar pada dinding kamarnya.

"Baekhyunnie, waktunya makan sayang.". Suara ummanya, Sungmin memanggil, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Iya umma." sahut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap bintang lalu memejamkan matanya, diikuti dengan suara helaan nafas. Baekhyun beranjak dari kamar untuk memenuhi panggilan ummanya.

Di ruang makan, terlihat orang tua Baekhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk menikmati makan malam. Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi. Dia tersenyum pada orang tuanya.

"Pimpin doa." ucap Kyuhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk, dia pun memimpin doa makan malam saat itu.

Setelah berdoa, keluarga kecil itu menikmati hidangan makan malam yang tersaji di meja makan.

"Sudah kau putuskan mau kuliah dimana?" tanya appa Baekhyun, Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun menatap appanya lalu mengangguk, "Sudah appa. Aku ingin belajar film di Amerika. Di USC School of Cinematic Arts.". Jawaban Baekhyun, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkejut.

"Amerika?", Sungmin memastikan.

"USC? Apa maksudmu University of Southern California?". Baekhyun menatap appa dan ummanya bergantian lalu mengangguk, "Iya. Aku ingin belajar film di sana. USC School of Cinematic Arts adalah tempat yang tepat karena tahun ini mendapat peringkat pertama Hollywood Reporter untuk 25 sekolah film terbaik. Dan aku...aku sudah mengirimkan aplikasi untuk mendaftar kesana." tutur Baekhyun. Orang tua Baekhyun terdiam.

"Maaf aku tidak meminta persetujuan appa dan umma." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Appa tidak mempermasalahkan itu Baekhyunnie, hanya saja...", Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Apa tidak bisa di sini saja Baekhyunnie? Amerika itu jauh. Umma tidak bisa membayangkan kau hidup sendirian di negeri orang." timpal Sungmin.

"Ummamu benar Baekhyunnie. Appa akan carikan universitas terbaik di Korea untukmu agar bisa belajar film. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke luar negeri."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Appa, umma. Aku tahu kalian akan mengkhawatirkanku tapi aku sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari. Aku yakin ini yang aku inginkan, bukan yang lain. Aku ingin kalian mendukungku. Lagipula, aku ingin belajar mandiri. Aku ingin belajar mengurus hidupku sendiri. Aku berjanji nanti aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik. Appa dan umma tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku." jelas Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan. Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun, "Jika itu memang sudah kau putuskan dan kau yakin dengan itu, ya sudah. Appa dan umma akan mendukungmu. Siapa tahu kau akan nanti akan berubah pikiran. Hahaha." tawa Kyuhyun ringan.

"Iya, siapa tahu nanti kau berubah pikiran, jadi tidak perlu ke luar negeri." tambah Sungmin disertai seulas senyum dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Baekhyun menatap orang tuanya, "Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran appa, umma. Ini sudah jadi impianku sejak dulu." ucap Baekhyun. Orang tua Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

###

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah menuju ke sebuah kafe dimana teman-teman mereka sedang berkumpul. Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela dalam diam. Dia lalu beralih kepada Chanyeol yang terlihat fokus menyetir, namun kembali membuang pandangannya keluar. Chanyeol adalah namja yang menjadi namjachingu Baekhyun selama hampir 4 tahun. Ya, mereka pertama kali berpacaran ketika mereka berada di kelas 3 SMP. Chanyeol merupakan sosok yang ceria dan hangat, namun juga sangat protektif terhadap Baekhyun. Terlebih ketika Baekhyun sedang bersama teman-temannya yang Chanyeol tidak kenal.

Dapat dikatakan, Chanyeol merupakan "bayangan" Baekhyun, karena dimana ada Baekhyun, pasti ada Chanyeol. Mereka tidak pernah terpisah, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol tidak mau berpisah dari Baekhyun. Bahkan jika diijinkan, dia ingin bersama namjachingunya itu 24 jam setiap hari. Tak jarang pula, hal itu menjadi penyebab pertengkaran mereka, karena cukup sering Chanyeol memaksakan keinginannya hanya agar bisa bersama Baekhyun. Contoh kecil, ketika mereka pertama masuk SMU, Baekhyun ternyata tidak sekelas dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun meminta kepada pihak sekolah untuk memindahkannya ke kelas yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sampai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya. Saat itu Chanyeol sempat membuat keributan ketika pihak sekolah tidak mau memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol, hingga akhirnya orang tua Chanyeol turun tangan agar pihak sekolah mau memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya bisa lepas dari Chanyeol ketika dia berada di rumah, itu pun jika Chanyeol sedang tidak berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tidak dapat Baekhyun pungkiri, terkadang dia merasa jenuh dengan sikap Chanyeol yang keterlaluan, namun Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol bersikap begitu karena dia sangat mencintai dan tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol ingin menjaga Baekhyun. Di luar sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu, di saat mereka berdua, Chanyeol mampu menjadi sosok yang romantis, jauh berbeda dari kesehariannya sebagai namja yang keras kepala.

Chanyeol yang tengah menyetir menatap Baekhyun sejenak. Terlihat namjachingunya itu tengah melamun. Tangan Chanyeol menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan mengurai pandangan ke Chanyeol. Dia menatap tangan Chanyeol yang tengah menggenggamnya.

"Kau kenapa hm? Kok melamun? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menggerakkan tangannya ke dahi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meraih tangan Chanyeol, "Aku tidak apa-apa Yeollie." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan senyum, dia mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Aku mencintaimu Baekkie, sangat mencintaimu."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuahkan seulas senyum dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, "Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali fokus menyetir. Sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan ibu jari Chanyeol mengelus tangan Baekhyun perlahan. Baekhyun menatap genggaman tangan mereka dan tersenyum.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah kafe. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan memasuki kafe. Dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka menuju ke sebuah meja dimana terdapat teman-teman mereka yaitu Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun serta Luhan. Chanyeol duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun yang mengambil posisi di samping Kyungsoo.

"Lama sekali?" tanya Jongin.

"Maaf. Aku tadi menunggu appaku pulang." jawab Chanyeol.

Mereka berenam berbincang ringan dengan sesekali terdengar gelak tawa renyah. Terkadang ketika tidak ada topik pembicaraan, mereka sibuk dengan pasangan masingmasing. Sehun berbisik-bisik dengan Luhan, Jongin sibuk menatap apapun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dengan sesekali menggodanya, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang bercanda dengan Baekhyun disertai pukulan dan cubitan kecil.

"Apa kalian sudah menentukan mau kuliah dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menatap orang-orang di kanan kirinya. Sementara yang ditatap, hanya saling berpandangan.

"Jangan bilang kalian belum menentukan mau kuliah dimana?" duga Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Aish kalian! Baekhyun, kau bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku..."

"Baekhyun dan aku akan mendaftar di universitas Nasional Seoul. Kami akan mengambil jurusan yang sama. Iya kan Baekkie?" ucap Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun seraya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan menatapnya.

Baekhyun sendiri terkejut dengan penuturan Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya hanya terdiam.

"Wah, jika kalian masuk di universitas dan jurusan yang sama, kalian akan punya banyak waktu untuk bersama. Sungguh menyenangkan sepertinya kuliah didampingi kekasih sendiri." ucap Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Baekhyun dan aku kan tidak terpisahkan. Aku ingin hubungan kami semakin kuat dengan semakin seringnya kami bersama. Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun memisahkan kami. Kami harus selalu bersama. Jika perlu, 24 jam setiap hari. Hahaha." tutur Chanyeol diiringi gelak tawa.

"Ah Chanyeol. Kau pasti sangat mencintai Baekhyun kan?", Luhan kembali berucap.

Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mendekapnya, "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum dan bersandar pada Sehun.

"_Bukan, bukan itu yang aku mau. Aku tidak mau kuliah di sini. Aku ingin mengejar mimpiku. Dan itu bukan di sini._" batin Baekhyun.

"Yeollie." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, begitu juga temantemannya.

"Ada apa Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Aku merasa kurang enak badan." pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening dan menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya apa-kau-sakit?

"Aku mohon.", Baekhyun kembali meminta.

"Lebih baik kau antar Baekhyun pulang Chanyeol. Besok sudah minggu persiapan untuk ujian akhir. Sekolah pasti akan memberikan waktu belajar ekstra. Baekhyun bisa sakit jika kondisinya tidak sehat." tutur Kyungsoo diikuti anggukan yang lain.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku dan Baekhyun duluan ya. Sampai jumpa besok." pamit Chanyeol begitu juga Baekhyun dan berlalu meninggalkan kafe.

Mobil Chanyeol melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumah Baekhyun. Tidak ada pembicaraan. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur. Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih dapat merasakan belaian Chanyeol karena dia pura-pura tidur.

"_Aku harap nanti kau bisa mengerti Yeollie._" batin Baekhyun.

###

Ujian sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu kelulusan. Malam itu, Chanyeol tengah berada di rumah Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut liburan denganku?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan menggeleng, "Tidak Yeollie. Itu kan liburan keluarga besarmu, aku tidak mau mengganggu kebersamaan kalian."

"Memangnya apa kau juga ada rencana liburan dengan Kyuhyun ahjussi dan Sungmin ahjumma?" selidik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Akhir-akhir ini appa sangat sibuk di kantornya, jadi mungkin tidak ada liburan."

"Apa kau tidak akan bosan?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun lekat.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Justru aku ingin mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk universitas." ucap Baekhyun.

"Pendaftaran universitas Nasional Seoul kan masih lama Baekkie. Tidak perlu terlalu serius."

"Chanyeollie.", sebuah suara menyapa Chanyeol. Namja itu menoleh dan mendapati umma Baekhyun, Sungmin berdiri di pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Ada apa ahjumma?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti tidak membawa ponselmu kan?" duga Sungmin. Chanyeol berdiri dan meraba tubuhnya, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Ahjumma tahu saja." jawab Chanyeol dengan terkekeh.

"Dasar kau ini! Appamu menelfon ke ponselmu tapi tidak ada jawaban, dan ternyata ponselmu di kamar. Dia baru saja menelfon dan menyuruhmu pulang."

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku ahjumma." ucap Chanyeol seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Iya. Baekhyunnie, setelah Chanyeol pulang, kau istirahat ya." ucap Sungmin. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya umma.". Setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Sungmin beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di karpet.

"Aku pulang dulu ya." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum seraya berdiri.

"Nikmati liburanmu ya."

Chanyeol mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahnya, "Iya. Jaga dirimu selama aku pergi liburan. Tidak usah pergi sendirian terlalu lama. Jangan pernah jauh dari ponselmu kalau nanti aku menghubungimu. Dan..."

"Yeollie, aku tahu. Aku tahu harus bagaimana." ucap Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk, dia menatap Baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Baekkie, sangat merindukanmu," tutur Chanyeol.

"Aku juga." balas Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum pendaftaran universitas Nasional Seoul dibuka. Kita akan mendaftar bersamasama."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Aku pulang ya. Sampai jumpa Baekkie." pamit Chanyeol seraya beranjak keluar kamar Baekhyun.

"Yeollie!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggilnya. Manik cokelat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Ada apa Baekkie?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Bagaimana...bagaimana jika kita tidak satu universitas?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol termangu sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun lalu mengukir sebuah senyum, "Kita akan sama-sama. Kita harus sama-sama. Aku sudah bilang kan, aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun memisahkan kita. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau istirahat ya. Aku pulang." ucap Chanyeol dan melangkah keluar kamar Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"_Bagaimana jika aku yang menginginkan kita untuk tidak bersama di satu universitas? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Yeollie?_" batin Baekhyun.

###

Langit beranjak senja ketika Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku pulang." sapanya.

Namja itu menuju ke ruang tengah. Terlihat appa dan ummanya tengah duduk di sana dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"Appa, umma, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun seraya melangkah mendekati orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan dalam diam. Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan bingung. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, dia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Kita harus pergi ke Amerika." ucap Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening, seolah bertanya untuk-apa-ke-Amerika?

"Kita akan pergi ke Amerika lusa, untuk liburan dan...", Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya seraya menatap Kyuhyun, "Menemanimu menjalani interview di USC." lanjut Sungmin.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Apa!?"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima amplop dimana terdapat logo USC disana. Manik cokelat Baekhyun membaca teliti isi surat di dalam amplop. Tak lama, seulas senyum mengembang dari bibir tipisnya.

"Appa, umma, aku dipanggil untuk interview. Akhirnya mereka menjawab aplikasi pendaftaran yang aku kirimkan. Aku tidak percaya ini." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bahagia. Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin dan mengangguk.

"Langkahmu sudah dekat dengan impianmu Baekhyunnie. Dan kami bangga padamu." ucap Sungmin. Baekhyun menatap orang tuanya dan memeluk mereka erat, "Terima kasih appa dan umma sudah mau mendukung keputusanku." tutur Baekhyun.

Sungmin mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sementara Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun menatap surat yang ada di tangannya dengan senyum lebar.

###

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Baekhyun tengah berada di Amerika, tepatnya di daerah California bagian selatan. Mereka berada di sini untuk menemani Baekhyun yang menjalani interview di USC sebagai proses untuk dapat diterima di USC School of Cinematic Arts sekaligus untuk liburan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menunggu Baekhyun yang tengah menjalani interview di taman yang merupakan bagian dari kampus USC. Kampus USC sendiri terdiri dari bangunan yang bergaya Eropa kuno dengan pilar-pilar pintu dan jendela yang besar, kampus ini didirikan tahun 1880. USC merupakan salah satu kampus paling selektif di Amerika dengan fasilitas eksklusif. Sebuah kebanggaan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jika Baekhyun diterima di kampus presitisius ini.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju taman di mana orang tuanya menunggu dengan tergesa. Dia melihat appa dan ummanya tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman.

"Appa, umma.", suara Baekhyun membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh. Mereka menatap raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan beranjak, dia berpikir sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi dan Baekhyun tengah kecewa.

"Baekhyunnie, bagaimana interviewnya? Apa kau diterima?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Dia menghela nafas pelan, lalu membungkuk di hadapan orang tuanya, "Maafkan aku appa, umma. Aku mohon maafkan aku." ucap Baekhyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terhenyak dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf karena...karena aku harus hidup mandiri dan meninggalkan kalian mengejar mimpiku di sini dalam waktu dekat." lanjut Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap tidak percaya. Sementara Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Apa itu artinya kau diterima?", Kyuhyun memastikan.

Baekhyun menatap appanya dan mengangguk pasti, "Iya appa. Aku diterima." ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya lolos interview dan diterima sebagai mahasiswa di USC, tepatnya di USC School of Cinematic Arts.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan bahagia, "Kami bangga padamu Baekhyunnie." ucap Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin menatap 2 orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya itu dengan haru, tanpa dia sadari matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun menatap ummanya, "Umma." ucap Baekhyun. Sungmin tersenyum, "Kemari.", Sungmin memeluk Baekhyun, "Umma sangat bangga padamu Baekhyunnie. Sangat bangga. Umma mencintaimu." ucap Sungmin. Baekhyun memeluk ummanya erat, "Aku lebih mencintai umma."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap pemandangan di hadapannya, dia mendekati Sungmin dan Baekhyun. "Ayo kita pulang dan rayakan ini." ajak Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun, begitu juga Baekhyun, lalu mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga melangkah meninggalkan taman itu dengan senyum.

"Jadi kapan kau akan mulai kuliah Baekhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mereka akan mengirimkan surat panggilan kuliah serta jadwal lengkapnya ke rumah umma." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah putuskan mau tinggal di asrama atau apartemen?", giliran Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Lebih baik di apartemen Baekhyunnie. Kalau di asrama, belum tentu juga kau cocok dengan teman sekamarmu kan? Nanti kita cari apartemen yang dekat dengan kampus. Sekalian kita beli kendaraan untuk kau pakai di sini." ucap Sungmin.

Baekhyunnie, "Umma, jangan terlalu memanjakanku. Aku ingin mandiri, jadi tolong jangan berlebihan. Aku pikir tinggal di asrama kampus juga tidak buruk. Dan soal kendaraan, aku masih punya kaki. Jadi tidak ada masalah." jawab Baekhyun.

"Iya tapi kan..."

"Sudah baby. Biarkan Baekhyun melakukan yang dia inginkan. Dia sudah dewasa. Yang penting, selama itu baik dan dia bisa bertanggung jawab pada keputusannya, kita tidak perlu khawatir. Iya kan Baekhyunnie?" ucap Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin. Baekhyun menatap appanya dan mengacungkan jempol, "Yap, appa betul sekali.", dia pun tertawa lebar.

"Aish kau ini Kyu!", Sungmin memukul Kyuhyun pelan, "Oh ya Baekhyunnie, apa kau sudah memberitahu Chanyeol tentang hal ini?" tanya Sungmin. Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan ummanya, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"_Bagaimana aku mengatakan hal ini pada Chanyeol?_" batin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie." panggil Sungmin. Baekhyun tak bergeming. "Baekhyun." panggil Sungmin lagi dengan sedikit keras membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, "Iya umma."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin yang menatap Baekhyun, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Baekhyun mengurai pandangan ke orang tuanya dan menggeleng, "Tidak ada umma."

"Hm. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan umma tadi."

Baekhyun terdiam, "Iya umma, nanti aku akan bilang pada Chanyeol saat di Korea."

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita kembali ke hotel.", Sungmin kembali melangkah seraya bergandengan tangan dengan Kyuhyun, sementara Baekhyun mengikuti dari belakang dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

"_Bagaimana pun aku harus katakan hal ini pada Chanyeol. Dia harus mengerti bahwa ini mimpiku. Aku ingin bisa merasa bebas mengejar mimpiku tanpa harus dibayangi olehnya. Iya, aku harus bilang. Meski mungkin nanti dia akan marah padaku. Dia pasti akan mengerti jika memang mencintaiku._" batin Baekhyun.

###

Upacara kelulusan sudah selesai, begitu juga dengan liburan. Siswa-siswa lulusan SMU mulai sibuk untuk tahap selanjutnya, yaitu masuk universitas. Beberapa sudah menentukan pilihan dan bersiap untuk menghadapi ujian masuk. Sementara beberapa, masih mencari kampus yang tepat.

Tidak dengan Baekhyun. Dapat dikatakan dia sudah santai karena dia sudah tahu akan kuliah di mana. Dan yang paling penting, dia bisa masuk ke universitas yang menjadi incarannya dan itu akan membuka jalan untuknya meraih mimpinya sebagai seorang seniman film.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama dan tidak mau menerima fasilitas kendaraan yang akan diberikan orang tuanya. Surat panggilan masuk kuliah berikut jadwal sudah sampai di rumah. Baekhyun akan memulai kuliahnya dalam hitungan hari kurang dari 1 bulan, sementara dia belum mengatakan hal ini pada Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimana pun Chanyeol harus tahu dan Baekhyun akan mengatakannya.

###

Chanyeol tengah berada di kamar Baekhyun, menonton film. Namja jangkung itu tampak serius menonton, sementara Baekhyun diam dan memperhatikan Chanyeol. Namja itu menarik nafas perlahan. Dia meraih remote dan mematikan TV.

"Ya, Baekkie. Filmnya sedang seru, kenapa kau matikan?" protes Chanyeol. Dia hendak meraih remote TV ketika Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol duduk dengan tenang.

"Aku mau bicara penting dan serius. Jadi tolong dengarkan baik-baik Yeollie." pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dapat Chanyeol ketahui Baekhyun sedang tidak bercanda. Raut wajah Baekhyun memang terlihat serius. Akhirnya dia duduk di depan Baekhyun dan memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun, "Kau serius sekali Baekkie.", Chanyeol membenahi posisi duduknya, "Baik, sekarang bicaralah. Aku akan mendengarkan." lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Yeollie, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengikutimu untuk mendaftar masuk di universitas Nasional Seoul.". Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kaget, "Jadi kau tidak mau kuliah di sana? Oke, tidak masalah. Aku pun juga tidak akan mendaftar ke sana. Katakan saja kau mau kuliah di mana, aku akan mengikutimu." tutur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tetap tidak bisa Yeollie."

"Kenapa tidak? Kita harus bersama Baekkie. Itu mutlak."

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas, "Tapi tidak kali ini, karena...karena aku tidak akan kuliah di sini dan aku...aku tidak mau kau mengikutiku."

Kalimat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan berdiri, "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak akan kuliah di sini!? Jangan katakan, kau mau kuliah di luar negeri!? Lalu apa...apa yang kau maksud kau tidak mau aku mengikutimu hng!?"

"Karena aku sudah diterima di USC Amerika dan aku ingin fokus mengejar mimpiku." ucap Baekhyun seraya berdiri.

Chanyeol semakin terkejut, "Apa!? Kau sudah diterima? Jadi kau mendaftar ke sana tanpa memberitahuku? Kau anggap aku apa hng!? Aku ini pacarmu Baekhyun. Seharusnya kau membicarakan hal ini dulu denganku."

"Yeollie, aku tidak mungkin memberitahumu karena kau pasti akan melarangku dan kalau pun tidak, kau pasti akan memaksa untuk mengikutiku. Aku tidak mau. Ini mimpiku Yeollie, aku sudah lama memimpikan untuk kuliah di sana. Dan aku tidak mau kau mengikutiku karena aku ingin bebas dan fokus mengejar mimpiku. Aku tidak mau kau terus mengikutiku dan menjadi bayanganku."

"Kenapa? Kau bosan denganku? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku kan? Atau jangan-jangan ada orang lain? Kau selingkuh!? Iya kan? Karena itu kau tidak mau aku mengikutimu karena kau punya laki-laki lain di sana. Iya kan?" tuduh Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau anggap aku apa hng sampai kau tega menuduhku seperti itu? Apa selama ini aku tidak cukup baik dan sabar menghadapimu? Aku hanya ingin bebas sejenak agar aku bisa fokus mengejar mimpiku. Itu saja. Tidak lebih Yeollie."

"Omong kosong! Kau mencari laki-laki lain karena aku tidak pernah cukup baik untukmu kan? Karena laki-laki lain juga yang membuatmu tidak mau menemaniku liburan. Iya kan?"

"Hentikan Yeollie! Kau...apa yang ada di otakmu sampai kau menuduhku begitu? Astaga! Jika kau pikir aku memiliki orang lain, aku tidak akan bertahan denganmu selama ini. Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, aku sudah lama meninggalkamu Yeollie. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Jika itu memang benar, kenapa kau menginginkan aku tidak mengikutimu? Kenapa!?"

"Sudah ku katakan, aku hanya ingin fokus mengejar mimpiku Yeollie. Tidak lebih. Selama ini kita selalu bersama, setiap hari. Sekali ini saja, untuk 4 tahun aku ingin bebas tanpa dirimu mengikutiku. Aku yakin jarak yang jauh akan membuat kita terutama dirimu lebih dewasa. Dan jangan pernah berpikir aku sudah tidak mencintaimu Yeollie. Sampai detik ini, sampai nanti pun aku masih akan sangat mencintaimu." tutur Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau mencintai mimpimu, bukan aku. Kau mau aku tidak mengikutimu, baiklah! Aku tidak akan mengikutimu, aku tidak akan pernah mengikutimu lagi. Kau bebas sekarang. Lakukan yang kau mau. Aku tidak peduli. Kau tahu, kau sudah sangat menyakiti perasaanku." ucap Chanyeol seraya meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"Yeollie!", Baekhyun spontan menyusul Chanyeol. Chanyeol naik ke atas motornya, ketika Baekhyun sudah menyusulnya.

"Yeollie, aku minta jangan begini. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti Yeollie."

Chanyeol sudah bersiap di motornya ketika Baekhyun menahannya. Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun. Mata mereka saling beradu.

"Iya. Aku sudah mengerti Baekhyun. Sangat mengerti. Kau mau kuliah di luar negeri dan mengejar mimpimu. Aku juga mengerti, kau tidak lagi mencintaiku dan kau mau aku tidak mengikutimu. Iya kan? Kita berpisah saja."

Mata Chanyeol mengurai pandangan yang dalam. Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol berpaling, menutup kaca helmnya dan melaju meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Yeollie." ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol nanar.

###

Baekhyun terlihat memasuki halaman sebuah rumah. Dia mengetuk pintu. Terlihat seorang namja bertubuh agak kurus dengan rahang yang tegas menyambutnya. Baekhyun membungkuk memberi hormat, "Hyukjae ahjumma."

"Baekhyunnie. Lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung kemari. Bagaimana kabarmu juga orang tuamu?" tanya Hyukjae seraya mengajak Baekhyun masuk.

"Seperti yang ahjumma lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Begitu juga dengan appa dan umma, mereka sehat."

"Ah senang mendengarnya. Oh ya, aku dengar kau sudah diterima di salah satu universitas di Amerika ya? Universitas apa?". Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Iya, di USC School of Cinematic Arts di California."

"Wah kau hebat sekali Baekhyunnie. Kau memang cerdas. Appa dan ummamu pasti sangat bangga denganmu. Lalu kapan kau akan berangkat ke sana?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Besok pagi ahjumma."

"Oh, kau pasti datang untuk berpamitan pada Chanyeol kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Naik saja ke atas. Dia ada di kamarnya." ucap Hyukjae. Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti dan beranjak ke naik.

Dia melihat pintu kamar Chanyeol yang tertutup. Baekhyun mengetuk.

"Siapa?", terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Ini aku Yeollie." jawab Baekhyun.

"Masuklah." suruh Chanyeol setelah cukup lama tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun membuka knop pintu, terlihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. Dia berdiri di samping Chanyeol, namun namja itu membuang muka.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit ketus.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan terdiam sejenak.

"Besok pagi aku berangkat." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol sempat kaget dan menatap Baekhyun, namun dia kembali membuang pandangan. "Ya sudah. Berangkat saja. Tidak ada urusannya denganku kan?" sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terhenyak dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dari tasnya.

"Aku membuat buku ini saat aku putuskan aku ingin kuliah di Amerika. Untukmu. Bukan sebuah hadiah perpisahan. Aku harap kau mau membacanya." tutur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya sejenak, "Letakkan saja di meja." suruh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol masih marah padanya. Dia hanya berharap Chanyeol mau membaca buku yang dia buat dan mengerti keputusannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang. Jaga dirimu Yeollie." ucap Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tidak menggubris. Baekhyun melangkah mendekati meja yang ada di kamar Chanyeol. Dia meletakkan buku yang dibawanya tadi lalu menatap Chanyeol yang masih memunggunginya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun keluar meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Namja itu berpaling, dia termangu menatap tidak ada siapapun di kamarnya.

Mata Chanyeol menatap buku yang ada di meja kamarnya. Buku yang tadi dibawa Baekhyun. Namja itu melangkah mendekati meja. Matanya menatap buku berwarna cokelat yang tergeletak di sana. Hanya sebuah tulisan 'Eternal Love Story'. Chanyeol meraih buku itu dan meletakkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Tangannya mulai membuka halaman buku tersebut. Dia terkejut ketika melihat fotonya dan Baekhyun di halaman pertama. Foto dimana Chanyeol terlihat memegang sebuah piala bersama Baekhyun di sampingnya. Terdapat tulisan di samping foto itu : _'MVP of the Year, my beloved Yeollie. So proud of him'_. Chanyeol ingat itu adalah foto di mana dirinya terpilih sebagai MVP (Most Valuable Player) dalam kompetisi basket antar SMU tingkat nasional. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat foto itu.

Tangan Chanyeol kembali membuka halaman tiap halaman buku tersebut yang berisi fotofoto kenangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Di setiap foto, selalu ada tulisan Baekhyun di sampingnya yang mengurai memori dan selalu ada kata cinta di sana untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun menyimpan ini semua. Bahkan ada beberapa foto candid yang Chanyeol tidak tahu kapan foto itu diambil. Ada pula beberapa foto dari kejadian yang dia lupa.

Chanyeol hampir sampai di halaman terakhir ketika dia berhenti di 1 halaman dimana hanya terdapat tulisan Baekhyun : _"Aku tidak perlu mengetahui kapan cinta ini mulai ada, aku hanya perlu memastikan bahwa cinta ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Meski mereka mengatakan dia tidaklah baik untukku, namun dia terbaik yang mendampingiku. Dan aku tidak membutuhkan berjuta alasan untuk mencintainya, aku hanya butuh satu alasan untuk mencintainya, karena dia adalah dirinya, dia adalah Chanyeol. Itu cukup untukku karena membuatku selalu merasa lebih baik, hanya dia. Tuhan, terima kasih telah menghadirkannya untukku. Yeollie, terima kasih untuk semua cinta dan cerita. I love you my eternal love."_

Chanyeol tertegun membaca kalimat Baekhyun. Dia salah telah menuduh Baekhyun tidak lagi mencintainya bahkan selingkuh di belakangnya. Chanyeol hendak menutup buku itu ketika dia melihat di sebuah halaman tertulis namanya dan Baekhyun dalam sebuah gambar hati. Selain nama mereka terdapat tulisan 'Eternal Love'. Di bagian bawahnya, terdapat sebuah bait :_ "You'll always be a part of me. I'm a part of you indefinitely. And we'll linger on. Time can't erase a feeling this strong. Cause you'll always be my baby."_

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Dia lalu menatap keluar jendela.

"Baekkie." ucap Chanyeol lirih.

###

Seoul terlihat cerah pagi itu. Matahari pun bersinar dengan hangat dengan latar biru dan awan putih. Baekhyun meraih tas ransel dan kopernya, lalu beranjak turun. Di bawah, terlihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah menunggu Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kami antar Baekhyunnie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun menatap appanya dan menggeleng. "Tidak appa. Aku ingin berangkat sendiri. Aku kan ingin mandiri." ucap Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti. Sungmin hanya diam seraya menatap putranya. Baekhyun mengurai pandangan ke ummanya. Dia memeluk ummanya.

"Hati-hati ya di sana. Jaga pergaulanmu Baekhyunnie. Amerika negara yang sangat bebas. Umma tidak mau kau salah pergaulan. Kau harus makan teratur ya. Jangan tidur larut. Selalu sedia makanan juga obatobatan terutama saat musim dingin. Selalu kabari appa dan umma. Katakan jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Dan..."

"Umma, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji. Umma tidak perlu khawatir ya." ucap Baekhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin.

Namja yang masih terlihat muda itu menatap putranya.

Terdengar suara klakson mobil di depan rumah Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya taksinya sudah datang.", Kyuhyun beranjak keluar diikuti Baekhyun yang menyeret koper dan Sungmin. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol berdiri di depan rumah Baekhyun.

"Yeollie." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Baekhyun kembali melangkah menuju taksi yang sudah menunggu.

Chanyeol membungkuk kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memberi hormat, lalu menatap Baekhyun, begitu juga Baekhyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri agak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk memberi mereka privasi.

_#Backsong : David Cook Always Be My Baby#_

"Sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya."

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku sudah membaca bukunya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Terima kasih kau masih mau membacanya Yeollie."

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kau sudah sangat mencintaiku. Aku minta maaf atas segala ucapan kasarku waktu itu. Aku...aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku hanya terlalu takut untuk kehilanganmu Baekkie. Aku takut kau melupakanku jika kita jauh. Kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika nanti kau tidak lagi mencintaiku."

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Yeollie. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Apa yang aku rasakan tidak akan berkurang, dia akan terus tumbuh untukmu." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Akan menunggumu pulang. Hanya 4 tahun kan?". Baekhyun tersenyum, "Iya, aku janji hanya 4 tahun dan setelah itu aku akan pulang untukmu."

"Aku akan menyeretmu pulang jika kau mengingkari janjimu. Ingat itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia menatap Chanyeol begitu juga Chanyeol.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Baekkie."

"Aku tahu. Aku pun akan sangat merindukanmu."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskan.

"Jangan pernah melupakanku." pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang juga memeluk Chanyeol erat, mengangguk, "Kau juga. Aku akan berusaha selesaikan kuliahku secepatnya untukmu."

Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma parfum vanilla yang pasti akan dia rindukan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap pemandangan di hadapan mereka dengan haru. Mereka tahu bahwa cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangatlah besar.

Pelukan yang berlangsung cukup lama itu terlepas, mata mereka saling beradu.

"Pergilah. Kejar mimpimu. Dan...kembalilah untukku."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Jaga dirimu. Kau juga harus mengejar mimpimu ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku akan mendapatkan mimpiku saat kau pulang." ucap Chanyeol yang mendapat seulas senyum dari Baekhyun. Mata mereka kembali saling menatap dalam dengan bergandengan tangan.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu berpindah ke kedua mata Baekhyun dan berakhir di kening Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekkie."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Yeollie."

Baekhyun perlahan melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap namjachingunya itu. Baekhyun berpamitan pada orang tuanya. Dia mengurai pandangan ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Pergilah." ucapnya lirih. Baekhyun mengangguk, dia pun memasuki taksi. Taksi itu pun melaju membawa. Baekhyun menatap 3 orang yang paling berarti untuknya dari kaca mobil. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap nanar taksi yang membawa Baekhyun kemana dia akan mengejar mimpinya, meninggalkan orang tuanya dan Chanyeol sendiri.

"You'll always be my baby Baekkie." ucap Chanyeol lirih.

**- END -**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**


End file.
